


firestar queen

by dreamersoftenlie (summerdayghost)



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Emma Frost (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Notfic, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Picspam, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/dreamersoftenlie
Summary: I wasn’t sure how to tag this. I almost hit Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings and left off the older/younger and teacher/student tags because this is merely an image and it doesn’t inherently depict those things if you don’t want it to. However I feel this image sure as hell alludes to a relationship all of those tags refer to. I don’t know if that makes any sense. If you think I should have tagged differently let me know.





	firestar queen

[](http://uploads.im/Fofjh.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure how to tag this. I almost hit Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings and left off the older/younger and teacher/student tags because this is merely an image and it doesn’t inherently depict those things if you don’t want it to. However I feel this image sure as hell alludes to a relationship all of those tags refer to. I don’t know if that makes any sense. If you think I should have tagged differently let me know.


End file.
